Horrors From the Other Side
by Phoenix4486
Summary: When Whajje and Thwok move to a new house with their 3 kids, Olivia, Dean, and Lauren, some things begin to happen. Though things begin to escalate rather quickly. Rating T for swearing, violence, and mature themes.
1. Chapter One - Moving Day

**Chapter One - Moving Day**

We had just moved to a brand new house on Plant Island, after managing to convince Thwok to move there I had been consistently looking for estates, I had finally found the perfect home for us. It was a nice two story home with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was no basement, just the main floor and an upstairs. The kids wanted their own bedrooms so it was perfect for us.

We pulled up to the house, it was located not to close to any of the neighbours, around some trees with an open lake with a small dock containing old rope probably used for tying up canoes or small boats the previous family must've had.

"Lets go inside!" Dean yelled excitedly. "Hold up I need to get the house key!" Thwok laughed. We were both happy to have the kids be so excited, they had never moved off of Wublin Island before, so this was special for them.

I looked around at the surroundings, they were just so peaceful to me. The way the sun beamed on the leaves of the trees and touched the surface of the ground made me happy. This was where we really belonged.

I looked back to the house, the kids were already inside looking at the place. I seen Thwok handling a few boxes into the house to get them set up. We weren't use to living in such a large house, the previous one we had was small and cramped.

"Need some help?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, uh nope I'm good" He replied to me obviously about to fall with all the boxes in his hands.

"Here, let me help you with that" I laughed. He was such a dork.

Thwok smiled nervously and continued inside the house, I followed and dropped the boxes off on the floor going to get some more.

I looked around the house, the living room was nice and spacious, and it was attached to the dining room that led to the open kitchen.

"Hey Whajje? Mind helping me with this?" I heard Thwok grunt as he tried to lift a large dresser into the house by himself.

"You know you should've just left it in the moving van so we could've both taken it out, it would've been easier" I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know" He snickered.

"Let's go see the upstairs!" Lauren yelled, the rest of the kids following her.

"Guys, Guys slow down! I know you're excited but we don't want you running around with all these boxes in the way. You'll end up with a broken neck." Thwok laughed.

The kids proceeded upstairs to check it out. Thwok and I managed to get the relatively large dresser into the living room where it was out of the way.

\- **A few hours later**

We had gotten quite a bit of stuff settled, The couches were in the living room, the beds on the upstairs were coming together, and other things were being packed into the house.

I was setting up Olivia's room, putting some pictures on her dresser and getting things settled in. I turned the lamp on since it was starting to get dark and put the pictures down, setting them down nicely along with a few other items she owned.

Something... Rather unexpected had occurred.

While I was setting down the pictures the lamp that I had previously turned on without the shade placed on it suddenly went out.

I just decided to brush it off as possibly the light bulb burned out, or it was possibly loose. I fiddled around with it for a few seconds before it turned on again, Lighting up the room like it was supposed to do.

I turned around continuing to place everything down on the dresser, within seconds the lamp that had just went out powered off again.

This time I felt myself getting sceptical, I was confused, but also for some reason I felt an unexplained fear enter my body.

"Don't think of it Whajje... It's just... The power..." I told myself trying to calm myself down.

Suddenly I felt sick. A feeling of myself passing out and throwing up didn't mix well with me, it also didn't help the current situation I was in with the odd light happenings.

I immediately left the room in panic, apparently Thwok saw me.

"Whajje? What's wrong?" He asked confused and worried.

"I just... Don't feel well..." I said to him. I didn't want to tell him about the sudden light mischief since he'd probably think I was crazy.

"How so?" he asked.

"It's nothing Thwok I-I'm sure of it. I probably just have some sort of short-lasting bug" I tried to assure him.

"Well, if you think so. You should lay down and try to get better, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow... You need anything?" He said.

"No... I'm just going to lay down. I'm sure it'll pass soon." I replied.


	2. Chapter Two - The Beginning

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68bc78b80cebd0ac3185bca89f370502"I layed down for a while, the feeling I had previously had seemed to disappear after a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b08dcfdd72e79d30589b60a608eb3e1"Thwok took the kids to get ice cream, so I was alone in the house. I didn't like that, but with the feeling gone I managed to be a bit more comfortable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="006956ad06837928f5f1f62f0a9883f1"I got off the bed to sort things out in the room, I never finished the work I was doing in Olivia's room but after what happened I wouldn't dare go back in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caa55bb2b8dcdf5234aa98c2abbb8873"I looked out the window at the large tree next to the lake, It calmed me down until I seen something in the lake, a sort of object was moving around on the surface of the lake. Once I got a better look a was terrified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82acfb0c5628176ae95310d3b08d07dc"It looked almost like a body was floating on the surface of the lake, I stepped back away from the window in fear, I couldn't tell if it was my imagination playing tricks on me or if there was indeed a dead body in the lake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75720cd5a60325f9771dfb7c1fa0b733"For some reason I felt the urge to run down to the lake and see if there was really a body there, even though I was terrified. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. Once I got out of the house and near the lake, I scanned it but seen nothing. There was no body, or no object in the lake that even looked like a body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d99fe2f51fd44b4c3d702de86b466a23"There was just, nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31630aac3d4b6bbca134fbaf34cae0fa"Though I was still scared, I didn't feel as terrified, but rather relieved there wasn't an actual dead body in the lake, I felt like calling Thwok but there was no point in it if nothing actually happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32489f9e3f49c98948bb1d42843b6d59"I walked back to the house, once I reached the porch the front door slammed shut, this would be explainable if it was windy out, but there was no wind to speak of. What really freighted me was that when I tried opening the door, I couldn't get inside. The door had locked when it slammed shut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6d3d7ea93a3a12e8fa15108d7429367""No no no no..." I thought trying to open up the door, but it was no use./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e87778c73a0bce6f2ebb81ec0168139c"I ran around the back thinking the back door would be open, up it was also shut and locked, which didn't make sense since we left both doors unlocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d31c2dc9d3b27526b1235dbbd5a598cc""Why?! Why now?!" I thought angerly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39860cdb2a21722d1a2ec9c99b147817"To my luck after 10 minutes of not knowing what to do I saw Thwok pull into the driveway, he looked confused when he saw me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d32e8ef50b9b32d7191899246454e7a8""What are you doing outside?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52ff6546f8b9d62185e22bb05cce2b3e""I came out here to get... Some fresh air...and the door slammed when I was coming back in!" I lied. I didn't want to tell him about me seeing a body in the lake because surely he'd think I'm crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e209fedcdc42be4ad43cbce62439eb6d""Did you try the back door? That one isn't locked" He responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbba9e04ff88ea5044fbb6ae084dc469""Of course I did! That one is locked too!" I explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5573dc08ee6b5a0355ad75f68edf160c""Relax, I have the house key attached to my car keys" He said walked to the front door, unlocking it. He pushed on the door to open it, it only opened a bit before forcing him back, nearly knocking him over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8015d68fc495efb67b819f0032731420""Damn door" He mumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7964c32573817d5f934d8866b03d3688"Finally after pushing and pushing the door suddenly swung open, causing Thwok to fall on his face, the kids snickered as we walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01eda4f546e3b3da48c52a23f3f63880""Ew! What is that awful smell?" Lauren said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23db11697d8154a95390934e29b04a5c"It smelled like there was a dead animal rotting under the floor boards, I felt sick when I got a whiff of it. A few seconds later, the smell disappeared as quickly as it came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78f0918bce4669eb3aecd3d9b06c6f7""That was... Odd." Thwok said to me while the kids ran into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0916325d7a1cb38048a2fa1479746d97""You don't have to tell me what "Odd" is around here..." I mumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c3a94cd7467ed7c85bab0bc1baa8bc2""Huh?" He asked thankfully not hearing me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a206c9eb733e55c2c70f4863f2125b6""N-Nothing..." I quickly said passing him going into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="831c706f6852c2b37c0771e4c52074b5" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Night time/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e714e676824da41b2b5abc704ed5a119""Why have you been acting so weird lately? You never want to come anywhere with us, you seem to always be on edge, and now you are edging away from your own family. What is with that?" Thwok suddenly asked me, I could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't happy, but neither was I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1df6558d1b6b2838d279c360d4c1137""I don't know, maybe I just don't feel like it." I said not wanting to go into any further detail. But that didn't make him stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ea07d5e3e758474a48c5d1a9ca2f06""Why are you lying to me? I know something is up. You used to never be like this before we moved. Tell me the truth." He said again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="034948ce6893c95a51e9a75aaedfe278""I said. Because I don't feel like it." I said again starting to get annoyed with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a609ea3a5958242c5f9d7782bb6ae20""No it's not Whajje! Tell me why!" He started raising his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d13149101eabf168eabd50e5ce49a3bc"I felt something happen to me, a blast of anger shot up me, normally I would keep my mouth shut but this time I couldn't control it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52ab2f1e96291a87c96b0436f971adb9""Oh shut up you damn piece of trash!" I yelled taking an old picture of us and throwing it at his head. I went out the door and slammed it shut. After that the anger subsided, and I didn't feel overwhelmed anymore, but I could have sworn hearing quite laughter coming from behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac691a7ccde75696483b6d20d0893ec"And It wasn't Happy, or funny laughter. It sounded sinister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	3. Chapter Three - The Presence

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="108bc7a6982c2afa34e6655bcf60b584"Another day passed, I continued to edge away from my own family. I spend the whole day in me and Thwok's room. Not talking to anyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de7d5ede08620596b3f3a21f28a4eb2b"I felt like I was being watched the entire day, the air and the room felt very heavy, like there was a huge fight going on, but there was only me in the room and no one else to speak of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6490798606f4335eed8a5ecb79afba5d"I hadn't spoken to Thwok since we had that fight the night before, surely he hated me after what I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b4ff6804d3d68ccc308dc0fa49d6b45"I was sitting on the bed looking down at the floor, I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I assumed it was Thwok so I didn't say a word, not wanting to talk to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e26f8a2697e6fdf55ca31c19e37874d""Whajje" I heard a voice say from the other side of the door. I no longer thought it was Thwok, nor any of the kids./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cf4cf288f282cb493f9b2fadcd3849f"It was a deep voice with a raspy sort of tone to it, it sounded like it belonged to someone that was old./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407c0a9c865c72c9b2c67a6b2eab9080""W-Who's there?!" I called out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31638cd8283658913d5c02beedc5f9c0"There was no response, but I could see the door knob begin to slowly turn, soon to open the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0a48c4f9bd1844e6d28623f895b896"When the door knob finally turned all the way, I expected to see some sort of intruder that entered our home, but when the door opened there was no one in sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e8ca3657244cedd233403fc5fe39385"I felt as if my heart dropped to my stomach, how was I supposed to explain that? Hearing a voice come from the other side of the door, then the door opening by itself without anyone on the other side? There was no way anyone would believe me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0bb706f7b10fb0d46574ae7232f487"I didn't want to move but I knew there was no way I was staying in that room. I ran out of the room, when I crossed with the doorway leading to the hallway, it felt like a blast of cold air hit me, that made me even more freaked out and ran downstairs where Thwok and the kids were without second thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d10db3baedd11879c3e488811569d5a""What's wrong... Did someone throw a picture at your head?" Thwok sarcastically said, still remembering what happened the night before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f88690b74b51e2a9398231d8a3acef""No! Someone said my name upstairs and opened up the door but t-there was no one there!" I blurted out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5285132fce9612025fb0b6283e78f5f5"Thwok looked at me like I was insane, the look of annoyance was still there, but it was mixed with confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="838f9de564d196ea9787a0f670cabb01""So you're trying to tell me there are ghosts in this house now? You have been acting so weird lately... Are you going ins-" He was cut off when the lamp next to the couch he was sitting on shut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1c3c781fc2a51ff64cb7ceb1a52461a""What the..." I heard him say moving himself over to the lamp turning it back on. As soon as he did that, the door behind me that I used to get into the room slammed shut, the air got even heavier then it was in the bedroom, and a horrible rotting smell we smelled the night before had returned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729a9cc82a0ea2c31b96b8a6ed6445e8""Dad? What is that?" Dean asked seeming to be afraid along with the girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047f8d92d4d8b9e599e50f57cf4a8e1d"Thwok got up off of the couch, slowly edging towards the door. He swung the door open looking like he was ready to fight off someone, or something. But nothing was there, no sign of a person even being outside of the room. Like always, there was nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee6ede164debf36762cdfaf21f467cd8"The smell went away like it did before, and the air lifted. Things were back to the way they where before the incident happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c86b07a4ab45bfb9ad82912b7f149e""You see what I'm talking about? I've been dealing with this since we first moved in!" I confessed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b75f22e6c1e9434ab46a8a3973f6a58""What? What didn't you tell me?" He asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="845f2714697f3e719b3b01962aec3346""Because you would've thought I was insane if you didn't see it for yourself! You were about to say I was insane before that just happened!" I yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="480a536044127042f1669760feacea75""Well I'm sorry! Nothing you had said before made sense to me!" He responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f9117ecee07a482514b0f5fe81062b7""What are we supposed to do now?! What if this thing wants to hurt us?!" I began to freak out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f3f2d0cd3727dc6f21d4a49fb39610a""Relax... Spirits can't hurt us, I know that sounds crazy but we just both experienced something that can't be explained..." Thwok tried to calm me down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f26b1863d6622e996d3af6c01d4b82f"I didn't say anything else and sat next to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b188e1e49bd4a0601f7579bc643ea1c5""Dad... What's happening?" Dean asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8066c42a6ee2d7de3d3f9883d825ac1d""Don't worry about it, tonight we are all going to sleep down here in the living room just in case anything else happens ok?" Thwok said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dacfc9f51a8eeb9127678ef1e6044cde""I guess..." Dean Replied to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e4107d941f73926177731ecf45a32a6"The girls were looking at us with scared looks, they were watching television before all the commotion happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff02b9969b15601962fd1648643e890""I'll call a friend over tomorrow, he and his wife know a lot about spiritual stuff, I thought they were crazy before but..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26515073148b669619c627b3bec48299""Yeah, I know..." I said before he said another word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61404426eaf226a60f82eb8f39e5fb3f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry this was a sort of a short chapter, in the next chapter things start to really happen to I wanted to separate them. /span/p 


	4. Chapter Four - Knock, Knock, Knock

We all settled into the living room for the night, it made me feel a bit better knowing my family wouldn't be in danger at anytime through the night.

Thwok finally seemed to understand what I was going through, but neither of us could figure out what was wrong with me and why I acted the way I did for all those days. I was honestly worried I would end up doing something bad or hurting someone, luckily I no longer felt that way when Thwok realized what was really going on.

I had awoken in the middle of the night hearing what seemed to be three knocks coming from somewhere in the hall. I told myself to stay where I was and not move a muscle, but I couldn't help but get up and check where the noise was coming from.

As soon as I lifted myself up I heard the three knocks coming from the same place as it did before.

"Whajje no! Stay here! Don't you go there!" a voice kept yelling at me in my head, begging me not to go. I didn't listen to it, even though I wished I did, and continued to slowly walk to the door.

I opened the door to the hallway with precaution, oddly ready to face whatever was on the other side. No one was there, but I heard those three knocks again. It repeated itself over and over again, "Knock, Knock, Knock" It always came in three's.

Eventually I found where the knocking was coming from, the door that lead inside the closet was banging, making the noise. I quietly brought a chair from the kitchen and placed it on the front of the door, hoping it would stop it from continuously banging.

After that the door stopped moving getting rid of the knocking sound. I felt relieved that it stopped so I no longer had to be on edge about it.

I walked back into the living room where the family was sleeping, I was about to lay down until I noticed something was missing. I seen Dean, Lauren, and Thwok... But Olivia was nowhere to be found.

I started to panic since she was here when we all went to sleep, and she was also here when I first got up to deal with the door banging. I couldn't understand how I didn't hear her get up and go somewhere else.

I checked everywhere around the house, but I still couldn't find her, she wasn't anywhere downstairs, and she wasn't in any of the bedrooms upstairs.

I was about to wake Thwok up and tell him she was missing, until I seen an old rocking chair we had in our bedroom rocking back and forth. I froze in place not wanting to know what was really sitting and rocking in that chair, but eventually I gathered enough courage to turn the light on and see who was there.

There was Olivia rocking in the chair, she was sound asleep until I woke her up, once I did the chair stopped rocking and she looked up at me.

"You nearly scared me to death! What are you doing up here?" I asked her.

"I think... I've been sleep walking..." She answered still tired.

"Come on back downstairs before... Anything happens" I said to her pulling her up from the chair.

"Before anything happens?... What does that mean?" She suddenly asked seeming to be a bit frightened.

"Nothing...Just come on" I responded trying to get her to not be worried about it.

We walked back downstairs into the living room, I put her back to bed and layed back down myself. Before I got to close my eyes and go back to sleep I heard those same three knocks. Again.

This time I got very fearful of them, it didn't make sense for those three knocks to happen again, and why it was happening. I quickly ran back to the door I previously blocked off with the chair, only this time the chair was knocked over near the counter of the kitchen floor, and the door was continuing to bang. Each being three times in a row.

I backed up from the door, swiftly running back to the living room. I was absolutely terrified now, I began to wonder if those three knocks meant anything, and if they did... What could they mean? I hoped it wasn't some sort of threat to us.

There was a clock in the room we were in, I looked to see what time it was, I could make out that it said 3:00 in the morning, but something wasn't right. The seconds handle on the clock wasn't moving, neither was any of the hands on the clock.

I thought nothing of it and tried to lay back down, I had to endure those three knocks the entire time I tried to fall asleep but I would much rather hear those then to be in a dangerous situation. Thwok said he would call someone he knew in the morning, he said they were some sort of experts on spirits and such. I just hope they can tell us what is really going on here.


	5. Chapter Five - The Attack

I woke up with the sun directly in my eyes, I looked away to try to avoid it. The girls were still sleeping but Thwok and Dean were already awake and probably went in the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I didn't want to get up after what happened last night, I wanted to tell Thwok but I felt the urge not to. But I knew I had to tell him anyway. I finally got up from the comfy mattress and looked around, heard something frying on the stove so I assumed Thwok was making breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen, Thwok was making pancakes for the kids and Dean was at the kitchen table playing with toy cars, pretending there was some sort of chase happening. He was only 8 after all.

"Morning" Thwok said to me flipping the pancakes.

"morning..." I tiredly responded.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Thwok..."

I could hear the girls getting up and talking about something, I heard them saying things about this whole phenomenon we were going through.

"Breakfast is ready!" Thwok yelled out to the girls. He slipped the pancakes onto the plates and put them onto the table, covering them in rich syrup topped off with a strip of butter making what pancakes are meant to be. the girls ran in and sat down in front of their plates, ready to start eating, this was their favorite meal after all.

The kids began to chow down on the pancakes, they always especially loved when Thwok made them, he always knew exactly what he was doing.

"So how was your... Uh, sleep last night?" Thwok asked me.

"Horrible. I kept being awake by that damn closet door opening and closing all night, I tried to block it with a chair and the next thing I know the chair is flipped upside down across the kitchen floor. Then Olivia scared the hell out of me, she was upstairs rocking on the rocking chair. Apparently she was sleep walking but I don't know if anything can be properly explained in this freaking house." I said annoyed.

Thwok looked at me in confusion without saying anything. He knew I was obviously unhappy with how things were going. I was also a person who wouldn't swear, so it must've caught him off guard.

"Alright then... Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked me.

"Because I wanted to deal with it myself. I'm getting really ticked off and have been feeling different lately." I responded.

"Can you define differently for me? Like what do you mean by that?" He was curious.

"Why would you even bother to ask that question. I threw a freaking picture frame at your head just a few nights ago. Obviously I've been angrier lately" I grunted

He didn't say anything back, just stared at me with a worried look. I didn't do as much as glance back before leaving the room to watch T.V to try and get my mind off things.

I sighed as I threw myself down on the leather couch. I was going to watch T.V but ended up getting caught in my thoughts, looking up at the ceiling blankly while doing so. I didn't want to even think about the ordeal that was happening, I just wanted whoever these people Thwok knew to come in and wipe whatever is in here out. But for some reason I kept telling myself that isn't how it's going to go, I wanted to stop but I couldn't.

Suddenly what seemed to be thousands of little memories rushed in my mind, it actually startled me since I never experienced it before. I had memories of when we lived in our old home, it wasn't that great... But we were happy. There was no fighting between us, everything was quite smooth.

But ever since we came here everything changed between me and Thwok. We were just so much more different, no where near as close to the happy couple we used to be. It saddened me, but maybe this is the way it just has to be. We already have everything we could've wanted, a nice home, an amazing family, and practically anything else.

My train of thought was cut off course when I had an udder feeling of dread. I had felt a lot of dread in this house before, but nothing like this.

I was completely unable to move, my body felt extremely numb, I was absolutely terrified. I couldn't even physically say anything, the pressure and numbness all over my body was so much I couldn't talk, I was even having difficulty breathing.

I got a feeling of being scorched from the inside. Like someone lit a torch inside of my chest. It hurt so bad, but I couldn't move, nor cry for help. I was completely paralyzed.

My body was being shifted to the side, looking directly at the television set in front of the couch. It turned on revealing nothing but static, then what seemed to be someone, or something walking up on the screen.

It looked like the shape of a woman standing there. It was only a shadow with the static overlay, making it nearly impossible to make out any features.

A loud roar came from above me, my head jolted to the ceiling revealing a woman that looked like she had just been burned in a fire. Her skin was black and seemed to be covered in blood. She had a terrifying smile on her face that had blood stains all around it, her eye sockets were completely black with black liquid emerging from them.

She jumped from the ceiling directly on me, I finally let out the scream I was keeping in for what felt like ages. I didn't know what to do, I tried to fight it off as much as I could but whatever this thing was had been much stronger then me, I could hear Thwok from on the other side of the door separating the kitchen and the living room. The door had been completely jammed it and this thing had to have been holding it up.

The only thing I could do was scream and fight for my life, while pleading to god to let me live. It all was happening to fast, I just couldn't react.


	6. Chapter Six - Decisions

For what seemed like forever, I heard the door being threw open and Thwok rushed into the room.

I opened my eyes still horrified, there was nothing there but I knew what I just saw wasn't my imagination. My whole body felt like someone had tried to strangle me. It was horrible.

"What happened? Are you alright?!" Thwok helped me off the couch.

"Alright?! No! I just got attacked by a f-king demon from bloody hell!" I yelled, Thwok looked at me with disbelief.

"What did you see? What attacked you?!" Thwok said.

"How am I supposed to know?! I can't sleep in this god damn house! I'm done! Ever since we moved here everything has gone to hell! I don't know if those "people you know" can do anything, but until they do I'm leaving!" I yelled, tears in my eyes still terrified, more then ever now.

"Whajje no! You can't just leave-"

"Yes I can! This thing is only after me! The... The anger! The fear! And now it's physically attacking me! I can't stay here any longer... No matter what!" I yelled while running upstairs.

I ran into our room and stuffed all my belongings into a suitcase located in the room's closet. There was no way I was going to stay here, I was hoping I could just leave this behind me. Maybe if I was gone my family could live in peace, I felt as if I was the cause of our problems. I heard Thwok come in behind me, I didn't do as much as look at him and continued.

"There is no way you can just leave like that! Where are you even supposed to go?! What about the kids?!" He said worried.

"When I'm gone you won't have these problems anymore. My presence obviously isn't wanted here, I'm going to a hotel until I can figure things out." I said sternly.

"Bu-"

"I'm leaving! And I don't want to ever come back to this house! Living here feels like living in hell!" I yelled and ran out the door behind him. I didn't want anything to do with this place. Not anymore.

I swiftly pulled the front door open and ran out, picking up the car keys on the way out. We had two vehicles so I didn't care. All I was focused on was finally getting out of this hell hole once and for all.

Suddenly I seen a car pull up in the driveway, blocking my way to get out of the driveway. I seen two other monsters get out of the car, one was a woman, she had long hair with silver earrings, the other was a man with a hat on, they both looked like some sort of investigators.

I realized Thwok said he would call someone he knew to help us with the situation, this must've been them.

I seen Thwok run out the door to them, they looked confused as to what was going on. Thwok greeted them and told them I had tried to leave because I couldn't deal with it anymore.

The woman shook her head and came up to my car,

"You must be Whajje... You know leaving won't help you, right?" She asked me. I didn't look at her, I didn't want to talk with anyone right now, Especially not someone I didn't even know.

"Yes... I can't stay here or else I'll go crazy" I chocked out.

"And leaving will only make it worse, you doing this is exactly how it wanted it to go." she said

"What?" I was confused, what did she mean by "it"?

"Just... Come back to the house and I will explain everything. I think I know what is happening to you, and we can help you if you let us" She responded.

I stayed quiet for a moment, I really didn't want to go back in. But maybe she was right, what if I would just end up hurting myself even more by leaving?

"...fine..." I said in a low tone, turning off the car and unlocking the door while doing so.

She backed up as I got out of the car, I stared blankly at her and then at the house. Thwok looked relieved but also scared for me.

"I guess we should go in the house now, see what you two think of it" Thwok said to them.

The four of us began walking up to the house, I was already getting frightened as I walked in the heavy atmosphere.

"Jesus..." I heard the woman mutter, I could tell he could feel exactly what I was feeling. It made me feel better knowing I wasn't the only one who could feel it.

"Well I guess we haven't properly introduced ourselves." The man said.

"I'm Michael" He said shaking my hand.

"I'm... Jennifer..." She said.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked what seemed to be his wife, she had a ring on her ring finger indicating she was married.

"Everything." She said with her eyes wide open. I could tell she was startled by the atmosphere in this place.

We all looked at her confused, she seemed to be startled by the house. I wouldn't blame her though, everything about it was screaming "Haunted"

The kids were standing in the living room looking at us. They didn't understand what was going on, they were only young after all.

"Kids, this is Michael and Jennifer Miller, they are here to help us so don't be afraid to tell them about anything you experience" Thwok said to them.

"This is Dean, Oliva, and Lauren. Oliva's the youngest, and Lauren is the oldest" Thwok said to the Miller's.

"Well we should go sit down now. I have some... Things to talk about with you two" Thwok said to them.

I didn't notice before, but Thwok was wearing what seemed to be some sort of necklace with a cross in the middle of it. He would never wear anything like that so it surprised me. Did something happen to him I wasn't aware of? Was that some type of protection against this thing?

I didn't bother to ask him since we had other things to Discuss, I wanted to find out how to possibly get rid of this thing, and go back to finally having a semi-normal life.


	7. Chapter Seven - The Interview

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a61a07f8fbc0ac0393b434b4d627ddf"ALL ABORD THE FEELS TRAIN! In other words, prepare for the feels! THE FEELS!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26fa239fa46bff8a9f38a8b307e4b630"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95351463d4d59dcb29f0b2639ac5e55d"We all sat down at the kitchen table, Michael was pulling something from out of his bag, it looked like some sort of tape recorder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9611412aa821dcdfcbc8d8a024caf50f"He set it on the table and hooked it up to some other device I hadn't seen before, it looked complicated but he obviously knew what he was doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2266f7ff5b0a630911448d3b4d077b2""Alright. So, I'm setting up this tape recorder as a sort of interview, while we are talking I'm hoping to get some sort of reaction in the tape. It's also for the church to hear, they wanted all the sources of information they could get" Michael said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f11389f43194bc3d4a9899e5108467c4""Right..." Thwok responded, looking around the room. I couldn't take my eyes away from that cross, I really wanted to ask him about it and the curiosity took over me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f58ef9cb5be0bcc007814525acf252a""Hey... Uh... Thwok?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31ca38eae2c86a8e614f7acf32c2cec2"He stopped looking around the room and threw his head straight in my direction, it was actually sort of creepy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ab694a054a4b425e84d4b728f14c85""Mhm...?" He responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffadb9e42a7a1fc0719884e3aff0f6fa""What's with you and that cross? You never wear chains or anything along the lines of that. Especially a random cross, what is with that?" I asked him again. He looked at me nervously,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab7701fa75f8ac33000c837ff59c5043""I... Um... It's just... A..." He was stuttering with his words, it made me confused, but worried at the same time. What was he not telling me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df62c4bd4f041a5160a5c98fd254a80c""Protection. Yeah, that's all" He finished looking relieved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511b5d302f1c3fab170c249469debd3c"I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, I was going to question him but was cut off by Michael./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="789885859b3d22cfd3a3a8dd9748245b""Tape is all hooked up, I just have to turn it on and we can start."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d258f5751276d6fd0282957e94b380"I seen Jennifer looking at us, she appeared to be frightened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3899f87755c5ede638ae9180d9c8b1d2""Are you alright?" Michael asked her taking his face away from the wires./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be0e966a9c532cbb192c4aa053b0e977""No." She said to us, it put me on edge when she said that. I didn't like the way she said it either, it sounded worrying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6f170708c9217f94d6eb1c89a8029a3""What..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cbf5702ed03f5b7b204d2664c3ed6a1""Listen... I've... Been seeing the entity that haunts this place. It's been following everywhere we go. It isn't friendly either" Jennifer said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e18767feb2a7115886d0a3e2568be7"Thwok and I stared at her like she said two heads. How was she seeing it when we couldn't? Was it attracting to her now?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b296fc0738088909522fdcdfcf7847b""I'm sorry... What?" Thwok said panicked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da8e9dbe737b7f284b9ebd684dfee0a""I have to tell you, there are a lot of entities in this house, most likely a portal to the other side. Now, this wouldn't be as alarming if this was the only issue. We could be able to close it and be done with all of this, but unfortunately closing that portal wouldn't make things any better." Jennifer said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bf36b6923246ffdb8e8e73ee44846db""A portal?! To the other side?! As if I haven't seen enough!" I huffed. This was just another thing to have to deal with, and even if we did it wouldn't even help the situation. Just great./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ecbadc4f36cc40cdb7c0e11f3c6fe02""That isn't the worst part. There is an entity that worries me. The reason being is because it is so... Hateful. It wants everything bad to happen to your family, which is why we are recording this information to the church." Jennifer added to what was already more then enough information./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b310af98c701891e258148300f0caabd""So there is a demon in here?! What's going to happen next? It's going to straight up kill one of us?!" Thwok panicked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5549aac56a368a59d469cd8d05665ff""What? No! Calm down for a second! It wants you to feel fear! That is it's main goal! To destroy your sanity!" Jennifer tried to calm Thwok down. Though even I could feel myself hyperventilating after she said that, I was absolutely terrified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40bd0a9b9e5816930d18809c2e903119""Everything is set up now, when I press the button we can start, now before we do this, is there anything I need to know?" Michael asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68672b9cbdbc472941d6bacc315cd458""N-no... Continue..." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1758ad7a3a4fe0298c7b429b2188812"Michael flipped a switch on the recorder and began to talk. I watched as the tape swirled around and around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26e45757cfb4076f8597b14114f7c1f8""This is Michael and Jennifer Miller. We are here today with a family under attack of what seems to be a demonic entity. You will hear a few of the experiences that they have encountered though the little time they have been here." Michael spoke into the recorder, he looked at us and continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aadc4e0cf86adf8abaf52f7c287b1190""Whajje, do you mind telling us about some of the things you've gone through so far?" He asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ea4a3d5e55e85439eef348d619c497e""Okay... Well where do I start..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe43c162e5678557d71b62589faaeba6""Start from the first things that happened and what you thought of them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="590f34b247ba9e9f61a53180b368cf47""Well... I supposed it started when I was setting some things up in one of my children's bedrooms. It started with a lamp turning on and off without me physically touching it. I assumed maybe it was the lightbulb going dead, but it kept happening. I got scared and ran out of the room." I explained, Thwok looked at me probably remembering what happened that day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8842464d01597134df3ffe9db4c404c3"Some time passed, we continued to talk into the tape recorder, saying our experiences. It actually felt relieving to get everything off my chest. I just couldn't hold it in anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="141694411c3a70d6ceefe0168afa19e0"Suddenly Thwok began talking about something I didn't hear before. An experience he never told me about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3026d5521d8d9b5bc2e7a2e8d390f7d1""I was sitting in the living room, it was around probably Three in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I watched the television. Around twenty minutes later the television went to nothing but static. I tried to change the channel since I thought it might've just been the channel signal. But it was still just static. I suddenly smelt some sort of horrible rotting smell that seemed like it was coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and didn't see anything so I turned my head back towards the television..." He stopped talking, I could see him actually shaking while saying this. He obviously was terrified while talking about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f043bc64bf899c6e8ffdc6992d655fa""I seen... I woman... She was just standing in front of it looking down directly at me. She began to make the most horrifying smile I've ever seen, I was just sitting there. I felt physically sick just looking at her, my stomach tied into a knot. Then..." He stopped again and took a breath, I felt bad for him, but the woman he was talking about seemed like the same woman that attacked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd0577b2cb890f36a3b24035073b75e""She lunged at me... And she began to choke me with that same smile on her face. I tried to stop her put her grip was much to strong. Then she opened her mouth and started making this god awful sound that made my ears feel like they were bleeding" Thwok continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84aebfc8b53d5ebe3e85a3410932d4e""After that she just... Disappeared. I just sat there not knowing what to do." Thwok finished his sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05598ba96e18d489aca1f19e8a5db3b9""Well... Those are some of the experiences this family has had so far." Michael said to the tape recorder. I seen him press a red button probably the stop button./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dadfb0d69112f7ef4981173eb0ff089"Thwok was sitting on the chair with his head down, he was holding the cross in his shaky hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beb18cffe9e6c383f8d83874371cd22a""I have to... Show you something..." He said to me, looking at me with sadness in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c43441f627c856b912feaa7736da6ddb""Yeah...?" I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d9b81456c6df04ff9612356776ba2d6"Thwok sat up in his chair and put his hand up to his neck, he moved his fur to reveal a large red mark on his neck. It looked as if it had been bleeding pretty badly, the whole area around the gash was blood red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5ac97c21eda96dfe0d1ef9ffe517b0""Thwok... I'm... So sorry..." I said while pulling him into a hug. I realized how selfish I was being before, saying how I was the only one being attacked while in reality Thwok was going through this just like I was. I could feel myself emotionally falling apart, but I couldn't let it get to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6fc250818930ea20689c9b80b5b8d52"How were we ever going to get through this? I didn't care what happened now, just as long as I still had my family, that's all I cared about now. I just wanted everyone to be safe... Especially the kids./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f313c24536ddba8cb4835ff02a5cb6d" /p 


	8. Chapter Eight - The Possession

A few hours passed, it was now the late evening, Jennifer and Michael were busy setting up some sort of equipment all over the house, and Thwok and I were sitting in the living room with the kids.

"What are they doing?" Dean asked us.

"They're setting up to help us" Thwok replied to him, Dean looked confused, but I was glad he was that way. I didn't want him to experience or even know about what was happening. I always told him that there was no such thing as ghosts when in reality they were all around us, the other dimension was indeed real.

"Alright. So, the camera's are set up. These can take pictures when an entity is detected using the little wires we've set up in between each of them, so when I step over one of the wires it will go off" Michael explained.

As soon as he stepped over the wire the machine immediately took a picture and starting beeping loudly, indicated there was someone or something present.

"Oh, cool! Did you make that yourself?" Olivia asked. She always loved anything to do with new "technology", she once said something about what she thought was going to be in the future, talking about telephones that you could just bring all around the house and even go far outside with, televisions that would just look like a screen and not have the bulky backs to them, and other silly things like that.

"Yep, from the ground up" Michael responded, he seemed happy he wasn't the only one with an interest in technology.

Suddenly I felt a horrible feeling, nausea and dizziness, the two things that did not make a good combo. I knew this wasn't a coincidence either, when it came to this house everything had to do with something bad.

Thwok looked at me confused, "You... Felling okay?" He asked.

"No..." I groaned. It continued to get worse, causing me to fall back onto the couch, I was sure I looked like some sort of zombie.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I felt extremely uncomfortable, but I knew if anything physical happened to me, like being attacked again, there were others around me that could stop it.

"I feel like throwing up" I said to him.

"Maybe you're just really stressed?" He suggested, I knew it probably wasn't that but I went along with it anyway.

"Well, You could go lay down if you wanted to, you know we are right down here if you need us" He said.

I nodded my head, I was a little nervous being alone in a house like this, but I could just yell if anything happened, it wasn't like I was completely home alone. I needed to have time to myself anyway.

He walked with me upstairs to our room, I laid down on the bed, I felt a bit better being in a comfy bed away from the others.

"Do you need anything for it?" He asked me.

"No... I'm just going to rest and see if I can get rid of this" I told him, he didn't looked reassured, but sighed and nodded.

"If you need me just yell, I will be all ears" He said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

I got myself comfortable, enjoying the warmth of the bed and being by myself for the first time in a while. It wasn't long before my body fell asleep, making me shut my eyes and calm down.

I woke up with what felt like moments later, but I was no longer in my bed. I was now... Attached to the ceiling. My arms and legs were completely suspended down to it, all I could do was look down to the floor, helpless.

I tried to yell for help, but my efforts were useless, I could feel my mouth moving, but no sound was coming out. I knew I could still hear since I heard the trees outside swaying back and forth.

Then I realized were I was, I was in the living room where we were before I went upstairs, though there was no one else in here but me. It was also pitch black out, with only the moon reflecting the Sun's bright light from the other side of the planet into the windows.

Then I seen something that terrified me. The woman Thwok and I both encountered, the woman that attacked us, walked into the same room I was in. Though this time, instead of having the large, terrifying smile on her face, it was blank... Almost angry looking.

I froze in fear, it just looked at me with a cold expression, cold and extremely intimidating, sending shivers down my spine.

"You won't survive here." I actually heard her say, she had a raspy voice, it sounded like if a very old person was talking.

She snickered, she rose her hand up sending me plummeting to the floor, I assumed I was going to feel pain, but I didn't. I felt nothing but the constant fear.

"What do you want from us!" I suddenly blurted out. I was able to talk once again, being free from the grip she must've had on my body and mind before.

"Your soul with be mine! I'll destroy everything you love and take your soul with me! Those little rats will all be murdered, and I'll kill your beloved Thwok afterwards!" She laughed, I could sense the evil within her, everything she was doing sounded demonic, she wanted my entire family dead, and she wanted my own soul.

"N-NO! I will never let you do that! You horrible woman! Why can't you just go back to the depths of hell where you belong!" I screamed, I couldn't let her do this, there was no way I was going to let her.

She screamed back at me, though it was much more powerful and loud, it didn't sound semi-normal anymore, it was just pure demonic. Her entire mouth turned black, I could see her extremely long, sharp teeth, as well as giant horns coming out of her head. She was turning from a rotting corpse to a true thing from the depths of hell.

I flew up from my bed, everything I just witnessed was just a dream, but it wasn't. I knew that thing was communicating to me through my own mind telepathically.

As I looked down to the foot of my bed, I seen her. However she wasn't that same terrifying smiling woman that attacked Thwok and I, she was full on demonic. Completely black and horrifying, and I knew this wasn't just a dream, it was all too real. It demonic screamed loudly and flew up at me, taking it's huge claws and choking me in the process.

A dark black liquid shot out of its mouth straight into mine. I began to choke, my body began to become completely numb. My mind started to fade in and out, I couldn't feel anything now, and within a short amount of time my mind went dark. I was sure my time was up, I was dead.


	9. Chapter Nine - Changes

**_Because of the events that had occurred last chapter, this story is now in Thwok's point of view. Enjoy!_**

We sat in the living room for over an hour, it was pitch black outside now. The only light lighting up the house was artificial. To be honest, it put me on edge, I've watched many ghost-related movies, and things always happen at night.

The kids seemed pretty tired, Dean fell asleep and Lauren was half awake, trying not to fall asleep. Though Olivia was wide awake and busy helping Michael with... Whatever that machine was. It was nice to see her making the best of the situation.

I expected to hear Whajje call me for something by now, he must've fell asleep rather quickly after I left. I wanted to check on him, but at the same time I didn't want to disturb him of his sleep... Though maybe I should just crack the door open to see if he's okay... Just to make sure.

The lamp sitting on the end table next to me suddenly lost power. Jennifer obviously noticed it, but Michael was to busy to notice anything around him. She just looked at me and didn't say anything, it was kind of creepy to describe it. I was guessing she was sensing something.

Now, I don't know about the whole "Sixth Sense" thing, all I know was that it allowed you to see things others couldn't, like things that didn't pass on after they died. I also knew that she had this sense, so the fact that she was staring right at me sent a shiver down my spine.

She looked away, and at that moment I got up without hesitance. A part of me told me to get away from there, and I always knew to follow my gut instinct.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when every single light in the house went out. We were literally in complete darkness, and I wasn't the only one to not like it.

Then Jennifer looked over to the door used to get into the living room, and held on to Michael of dear life. What was she seeing?

"Jen? What's wrong?" Michael asked her, she seemed very panicked. Like she saw something she didn't want to see.

"There is someone... In... That... Doorway..." She whispered. I immediately got goosebumps from just hearing that sentence.

"What..." Michael whispered back to her, while edging towards the door.

"Michael! No!" Jennifer whispered again, urging him to not go there.

Michael took out a flash light from on top of a toolbox he had, and clicked it on. He turned to the door and shined the light directly into it. There was something there, you couldn't see any details, it was just completely black.

That thing turned to it's side, I seen it literally walk to the stairs and went up them. The worst thing, was that Whajje was up there in the bedroom, and now that thing was on the same floor.

"Whajje's up there! And that thing is up there with him!" I said, my stomach was hurting just thinking about it.

We all stood there, there was no way we could go up there. God knows what that thing could do to us, I was almost certain it was the same entity that attacked us.

Then we heard a frantic scream, not a random scream, it was Whajje's scream. At that very moment my body became extremely heavy, there was no thought, no plan, nothing. My body just immediately jolted up the stairs. I ran to the door and desperately tried to open it, it was obviously jammed.

"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I actually let him stay up here all by myself!" I screamed in my head as I tried and tried to break down the door.

I seen Michael running up the stairs with an axe in his hand, he must've got it from his car.

"Move away from the door!" He yelled out loud, to make sure if Whajje was at the door he wouldn't get killed.

Michael took aim at the door, then hit the door directly on the handle, he then kicked the door down with his foot, casing us to both run inside.

Whajje was there, sitting on the bed looking out the window in front of him. He wasn't even looking at us even though we had literally busted the door open.

"Whajje! What the hell happened?! Are you alright?!" I ran over to him, he didn't look at me, he just smiled.

Then he looked at me, he didn't seem injured or hurt in anyway. I honestly thought he might've been killed by that... Thing.

"I'm fine... I just had a bit of a nightmare, it wasn't real..." He said. But something in my head made that statement sound... Off. He wasn't himself, and I could tell right off the bat.

"Are you sure...? Why did you-"

"I'm alright Thwok..."

He sounded like he was getting irritated, something was definitely off with him, and I couldn't help but become afraid. It was like his personality changed within just an hour. Michael was looking at us with an eyebrow raised, had obviously noticed it as well.

"Okay okay... I was just worried about you!" I responded.

He got up off the bed and walked straight past the both of us. Not even glancing back as he left. Michael and I both looked at each other with the same thought.

"He isn't right. I've known him for over 20 years and I know something is wrong with him." I said worryingly to Michael.

"Yeah, and I've known him for less then 12 hours and I can tell he is off. It's quite noticeable." He responded.

We both walked out of the room, I was relieved Whajje wasn't hurt, but at the same time I was worried about his behavior. He almost seemed emotionless when I was talking to him, the only sign of emotion I could see was anger. And judging by the fact that he showed a lot of emotion and stress by just being in this house, it wasn't right.

 ** _What did that thing do to him?..._**


End file.
